


Goodbye Gift

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Adults, F/M, Grinding, Incest, Making Out, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving Out, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: It was a time in her life that Georgia Jones wasn't looking forward to, the last of her children was moving out. Flynn won't leave without giving her a goodbye gift, one that his mother will surely never forget.
Relationships: Flynn Jones/Georgia Jones
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye Gift

Georgia Jones smiled sadly as she surveyed the view in front of her. Boxes of her only son’s stuff packed away. Soon her nest would be empty for the first time in over two decades, and she would be alone. No longer having to look after a teenage boy or his older sister. It was going to take some getting used to it, but Georgia knew that she couldn’t stop her son from flying out of the coop and living his own life. Even if she wasn’t too thrilled with him moving into a shared house with a group of boys. While they seemed nice, she wasn’t entirely sure of them and wouldn’t be for a good while. After all, her own son wasn’t easy, in nicer words, he was a pig.

Georgia shuddered to imagine what he and five other boys would look like after the first few days. The boxes of food, clothes strewn on the floor and the state of their bathroom - Georgia refused to picture it. She simply hoped that one of them could cook, since she knew that based on what her son ate when she wasn’t in the mood for cooking, they would be going through a lot of food. How that boy managed to eat that many calories and keep his six-pack figure, was a shocking element. Even if he spent most of his free time either in the gym down the road or gaming.

The woman felt a tear leak as surveyed the empty room, save for his bed which would remain, since apparently the room came with one. As she stood there, Georgia heard the front door open and heavy steps enter. 

Whipping around and wiping the tear from under her eye, Georgia tried to peer around the hallway. “Are you back already, hon? You weren’t gone long,”

“It was only a quick weight sesh, got too keep it up or I’ll lose my form.” Flynn responded, heading for the fridge and chugging one of his energy drinks.

“I hope you realise you can’t live on those things,” Georgia snapped as the empty can slammed onto the counter.

Flynn offered her a cheeky smile. “Well you think you can live on caffeine… so pot meet kettle?”

“Caffeine is essential and you know it.” Georgia smirked back, giving her only son a whack to the back of the head playfully. 

“Yeah, yeah… You’re so going to miss me,” Her son said casually as he leaned on the counter top. Looking more mature than ever, almost out of place now that he was so big. She still remembered the tiny ten-year-old boy who could barely get his chin on the counter.

“I will, our toilet? Not so much.” Georgia attempted to tease, using it to mask just how much she would miss having him here. The woman having regretted numerous times the decision not to marry Jeremy, and instead living a life of solitude and now would leave her in a nest made for three but homing one.

Of course the annoyingly mature young man caught that brief flash of regret in her eyes. Flynn sighed and leaned over to nudge her. “Call him. After I leave… I know he still likes you, Logan says it when we hang.”

“You don’t know what you're talking about sweetie.” Georgia protested softly, while moving to wrap her arms around her youngest child. Resting her head on his shoulder. “When did you get so tall?”

The boy snorted playfully, “When did you get so short? I remember you used to just hold my head when I was trying to attack CeCe!”

“Raising you caused me to shrink… and get grey hair, fast…” Georgia chuckled, cuddling him tighter.

Cuddled into his mother’s side, Flynn looked around. His piles of video games were packed in cardboard boxes, innumerable shirts that once lay discarded were shoved into bags and suitcases, and heaps of garbage were at last in a dumpster. Without his or CeCe’s things scattered about, the living room was strangely neat and almost fancy. With the patterned rug and glass table, it looked like he had never been here.

“I… It’s weird seeing the place so clean,” Flynn said offhandedly, half insulting his mother’s cleaning skills. She cleaned plenty, but it took all of five minutes for him to mess it up again. That was if Georgia found time to clean.

“I know right… our garbage man cried when I told him you were leaving. Said it was the best news he had heard in years. Even offered to give me a box of chocolates for telling him.” Georgia giggled.

Flynn grunted. “Knew he was an ass… At least I didn’t have glitter staining my carpet like someone,”

“You knew that when you spanked him… for whatever reason. I still remember having to talk down his manager into not calling the cops on you for sexual harassment.” Georgia teased before shivering. “True. Dirt I can remove. I still find glitter in there.”

“Again, it was not a spank… I was trying to knock him in the dumpster,” Flynn defended his thirteen-year-old self, as if that was any better. 

“You came in commenting that his ass was a four.” Georgia deadpanned, before sticking her tongue to show she was teasing.

“A four? He was nowhere near a four.” Flynn chuckled, before something concerned him. His room was empty but he had forgotten something. “Um… Mom, you haven't gone in my closet to pack yet, have you?”

Flynn knew she thought he was mature now, and his mother could be saving him the embarrassment by not bringing it up. That did not mean she hadn’t found what suddenly had the teenager worried.

Flynn’s eyes shifted to his room and Georgia noticed his cheeks pinken. She had a sneaking suspicion on why he was suddenly nervous, and couldn’t just let that opportunity pass so easily. So while Flynn looked anxious to get to his room, Georgia pulled the boy tighter into her side wearing what he and CeCe called the ‘mom smirk’. One so obvious and corny that they both feared and felt embarrassed whenever she made the face. 

“Oh honey, nothing that I saw in there shocked me.” Georgia chuckled, before smiling softly once more. “You should have seen your father's closet when we moved in together… you’re a lot like him.”

Of course Georgia knew nothing of what Flynn had in that closet, but he sure believed she did now.

“MOM!” He groaned, once more becoming her moody teenage son. Losing his somewhat dignified posture for just a moment. “Ugh, I told you not to touch my stuff when I’m not here!”

She couldn’t hold back and giggled loudly. “Just like your father! Sweetie, your closet is still full. I promised you that I wouldn’t go in and I didn’t. You boys and your privacy.”

“I’d hate to imagine what’s in your third drawer,” Flynn muttered resentfully. He shifted out of her cuddle and stretched. His muscles felt tight, which might hurt somewhat while lifting heavy boxes. “CeCe said she looked once and still gets nightmares,”

“I can show you if you like sweetie. You are an adult now, you should be mature enough to handle it.” Georgia chuckled, teasing the pink cheeked boy who didn’t know if he should puke or bolt. In the corner of her eye, Georgia swore she saw his black shorts push a little further at the front. She would be lying to say her body didn’t feel a touch hotter now.

Flynn stepped back from the counter and turned just at the wrong moment, blocking her view. Not that his bubble butt was a bad view even if the product was a little younger then she would normally consider. “Uhm, I’ll get those last few boxes packed! Hope my old amp still works, Aidan plays.”

“You mean the amp that I spent a lot on that you used like twice?” Georgia sighed.

“You paid for one lesson!” Flynn exclaimed. He walked down the hall with a playful mutter, before cutting into his bedroom. 

Sure enough, though a brief flash, Georgia saw him pulling his shirt over his erection. A view she had numerous times since her son had matured. Going from the small pokings when he was a youngling to the lengthy girth she could spy now.

“You didn’t even make it through that lesson.” She called out after him.

Flynn knew exactly why that lesson was cut short, with a certain Bowie Quinn leaving the apartment with a wide smile for his mother to like. Nevertheless, she never asked and Flynn never told. She just hated that he hung the guitars up as just another failed hobby of a son too bored to find something fun. 

While his mother made a pot of coffee, Flynn worked up a sweat lifting heavy boxes of his old things and carrying them into the living room. Soon it looked normal again, full of his junk. Even his t-shirt once Flynn felt it was too sticky against his chest, leading the teenager to peel it off his chiselled body and leave it on a chair. Working shirtless as box after box piled up. Unaware of the cougar eyes on him, worshipping his muscles.

Eventually, however, Flynn stopped popping out of the room with manly grunts and sweat dripping from his brow. Georgia heard him open the closet a while ago and rifle through his belongings. Likely he was finding old treasures of his youth, little things Flynn forgot were there. Among them a pair of guitars that had been abandoned for two years. There was clothes, some trash and other worthless little things buried in there too. An old camping jacket, a pair of boots, some things stolen from CeCe, even a toy he thought Henry had stolen. But it had just slipped into a jacket sleeve by mistake.

However it wasn’t any of them that he didn’t want his mother to find, well except for Henry’s ‘toy’. Instead, it was his ‘stash’ with his collection of currently unused condoms and few things of lube. None of the condoms managed to last there long. While he wasn’t a whore in his mind, he didn’t go many weekends without.

“You need some help here, hon?”

Flynn gave her a smile. “Nah, I’m good thanks Mom. Just clearing out the closet.”

“Oh, then maybe I shouldn’t peek,” The woman teased as she walked in. “You missed one. Ribbed for her pleasure hey? Not bad…”

Flynn snatched it up fast, with his red cheeks darkening. “I’m going to love when you can’t see all my shit…”

“I’m going to love not finding condom packets in your pockets and washing cum stained underwear.” Georgia chuckled. “You used to let them get way too crusty…”

“MOM! Ugh, do you hear yourself?” The teenager rolled his eyes. 

“Oh come on, you are a grown adult now Flynnie. The stuff you hear from me nowadays is going to be a lot less PG.” Georgia smirked.

Rolling his eyes, the teenager straightened up. He looked tired, coated in sweat and like that aching hardon was getting to him. Maybe those condoms would come in handy if he was drooling enough that his shorts looked to have a very small, sticky stain. 

Almost unable to control herself, Georgia suppressed a moan. “Do you want to take a cold shower before your, uh, shorts tear?”

“Huh?” Flynn replied, before awkwardly looking down.

“You’ve been rocking a hardon for a while, honey.” Georgia moaned, liking the boy’s throbbing cock too much. She hadn’t had a decent hookup or date since Jeremy, and the only good looking piece of meat around was her own son. Though she had hooked up with that odd boy Deuce that her daughter had been friends with one night, after a few too many drinks. Logan had been tempting as well, but never made a move. Which had always been a pity, one of her biggest kinks was to have both a father and son working her over. “Since I mentioned showing you my third drawer…”

“Oh god. I’m so sorry.” Flynn freaked, not having wanted to be seen with one of those by his mother.

“Much bigger than the one that made it…” She said without realising it. “Sorry, sorry, you don’t want me to say that kind of thing… Ugh, maybe I should call Jeremy or your father…”

“Just don’t call Deuce… you may have claimed they were my underwear thrown over the television but I know otherwise.” Flynn shivered. The images of his babysitter and his mother doing that still haunted him.

Georgia shivered. “Now I need a shower…”

“You and me both, you and me both…” Flynn agreed.

Then, with no warning, their lips were together. Neither fully sure why they were kissing, or for how long before it broke in a stunned silence. Flynn was visibly throbbing in his shorts from the experience. There would be no denying the teenager’s ungodly arousal over his mother’s lips. All he wanted was to make out with her again.

“We should not have done that.” Georgia spoke. “I should not have made out with my son… I should go…”

Flynn took her by the wrist and their lips collided again. This time, however, his tongue eagerly swept against Georgia’s lips. She opened up without hesitation and allowed him inside. Eventually wrapping around her son’s neck as their kiss deepened, with his tongue swirling around hers in a lustful flurry. She kissed back with intensity despite a seed of guilt. Making out in Flynn’s empty bedroom with her son’s rock hard length pressed against her leg. Undeniably wet between her legs and moaning into his puffy lips, the policewoman was caught in her passion.

“This is wrong sweetie…” Georgia whispered, still holding back a little.

Feeling his way down her body, Flynn moaned. “I know. But it’s hot. And I want you against the wall as I fuck you… you need a good dick,”

“A-as you what?” Georgia breathed out, voice raspy.

“Fuck you, mom… You made this hard,” Flynn pressed his dick up against Georgia’s waist. So thick and throbbing with utter need for her mature body.

“Y-You shouldn’t want to fuck your mother sweetie…” Georgie tried, trying to fight how much she wanted to feel her young son but knowing how wrong and illegal it was. She had handled many cases like this where the child had become messed up.

Flynn purred into her ear without listening to a word, “I can feel how wet you are… Think of this as a gift for me leaving?”

“Gift? You leaving isn’t a celebration sweetie.” Georgia replied. Her knees felt weak as his purrs grew more intense.

“Mom…” Flynn groaned as he gently moved down to hold her ass. Their lips touched tenderly for a chaste kiss. “You want me, right?”

“I can’t answer that, sweetie…” Georgia whispered.

The boy continued to tease her body, “Nobody has to know…”

Georgia wanted to keep protesting but the way her son was pushing against her was affecting her deeply. They exchanged more kisses as the boy swept her off her feet and around his sturdy waist, effortlessly carrying the woman out and into the bathroom. They crashed against the sink for another intense round of making out with their moans escaping in short pants, lips twisting together and tongues in a war for dominance. Flynn was tugging at Georgia’s clothes and only broke the kiss to remove her shirt. Right away he was back to sliding his tongue down her throat and playing with her bra.

On the other hand, Georgia was clawing at her son’s back and trying to kiss him dominantly. She enjoyed control but there was no owning this kiss. Flynn won and he knew it. Able to pin Georgia down and take ownership of her mouth while pulling off her black bra. Leaving both shirtless. 

“Jeremy missed out.” Flynn grinned, taking in the view of his mother’s mature body.

“We’re lucky my tubes are tied…” Georgia pushed against Flynn as their tongues met in a heated battle. She made long red marks along his back, longingly dragging her claws against his muscular back.

Flynn smirked. “I could have enjoyed a little sibling…”

Georgia permitted herself a chuckle, “Oh we came close… one too many bottles of wine. Lucky a little boy had a nightmare,” 

Flynn turned pink at her comment, then kissed her hard. Remembering vaguely feeling something against his butt back then, through his silky boxers. A similar pair to what he wore today.

“Not boxer briefs today? Were you expecting something?” Georgia chuckled, having realised that her son only seemed to pull out his silk boxers if he was going out on a date. Not that she understood why.

“I-” Flynn bit his tongue, “Just got dressed quickly…”

“Well if you took less time in the shower…” 

His cockiness returned, “I want a long shower with you…”

“Maybe if you handle me in bed, I’ll let you.” Georgia found herself purring out before he could stop herself. Regretting it instantly as she realised this was her son. His teeth sunk into the woman’s neck and she gasped, pressing her large breasts up against the boy. He did not move. It was clear they were not leaving the bathroom now. Feeling Flynn press himself to her pussy caused Georgia to release a slutty moan into his ear. Which in turn made him bite down harder. “O-oh my gosh, Flynn! Fu-fuck me! Fuck mommy all you like, baby, I’m yours!”

Flynn’s smirk couldn’t be wider as he ripped off the rest of his mother’s clothing before removing his own. For an eighteen year old, Flynn was beyond sexy with his wide frame and chiselled muscles, as well as a thickness swinging between his legs. Georgia’s fingers ran down the curves of Flynn’s back, feeling the muscles contracting as he carried her towards the shower. Both the woman’s legs coiled around her son’s waist, hoisting herself on him. Their lips met while exploring each other. Georgia’s hands dipped lower to his toned ass, feeling the muscular cheeks flexing. Every inch was sexy.

As for Georgia, she was still a looker at her mature age with plump breasts and a tight pussy between her legs; Work kept her in good shape. Slim around the hips with a tight jiggly ass Flynn found himself constantly admiring. Both hands slipped down to grope her, Flynn’s fingers brushing against the woman’s hole as he pressed her to the cool shower wall. 

“Just like you want, baby.” Georgia shivered feeling the fingers against her.

“My sexy mom,” Flynn bit down and pressed his raw cock against her pussy, smirking as he did so. Teasing her with the first meat she’d felt in a long while. “Pounded into the wall till it cracks or she screams?”

“Scream’s not gonna take long with that…” Georgia moaned feeling the size, not the biggest she had but clearly up there.

Flynn reached over and turned on the hot water tap. They were greeted by the warmth washing down their naked bodies, matting their hair down which Georgia busily brushed out of their eyes, all so she could cup Flynn’s cheeks and firmly kiss her son again. She made out with Flynn there under the water. Lips finding a passionate rhythm with each other, twisting and locking together sealed with their lustful heat.

Georgia’s tongue slid across her son’s lips, met with a warm welcome as his tongue pushed into her mouth once again. She moaned instantly letting herself be dominated by the hunky boy she raised. His tight grip was too hot to handle and she felt herself melt in Flynn’s arms.

“So hot, mom…” Flynn moaned between intense kisses. Humping her as water cascaded down their bodies. “You’re dripping fucking wet for me! Maybe I should eat your pussy out?”

Without even waiting for an answer, Flynn pushed out of her tight grasp and went down on his mother. Both hands felt along Georgia’s hips on the way down, peppering with small, dirty kisses until his lips reached her quivering clit. In the end, Georgia didn’t need to answer, with the moan she let out as Flynn’s tongue slid in being plenty.

Flynn used both thumbs to spread her tight hole open before shoving his tongue deep inside. Filling his mouth with her sweet essence, getting a generous mouthful. He wiggled inside her, teasing the woman’s pussy. Flynn enjoyed how it made her moan, so kept up eating out her delicious hole.

“Fuck, baby…” Georgia moaned, she never thought having her own son pleasuring her could feel so great. She moved her hand down, running it through Flynn’s hair before gripping it tight as she pulled him deeper in.

Motorboating his mother’s wet hole as water flooded down her pussy, Flynn pulled out with a chuckle. “I’m drowning down here!”

“Yes… drown in my pussy, baby!” Georgia shoved Flynn back between the wet folds, forcing his tongue back to work. It curled inside her, twirling around her insides to stimulate every inch. She placed a hand to the wall, clawing at the tile as Flynn ate her pussy out. It was far better than Jeremy’s work. Georgia lifted her leg and in a surprise movement wrapped it around Flynn’s head. Forcing the boy deep inside her. “Tongue my pussy!”

With no way to get out, and not that he wanted to, Flynn worked his tongue further into his mother. Tasting every little bit of that deliciousness felt like heaven for the hunk.

His hands felt along her thighs with a deep moan. Her legs were fit as ever, and that pussy was still tight on his tongue. It was obvious how badly she needed a good loosening by someone who knew how to handle a Jones woman. Flynn moved his hands up and spread her open again, forcing his tongue deep as it could go. After a piercing moan from his mother, the teenage hunk moved onto his next favorite thing to do: Flynn licked up to Georgia’s clit. Dripping wet with arousal when his tongue lashed over it.

A loud scream of pleasure resounded through the bathroom. The talented work of her son left her wanting for more as she trembled.

Flynn teased the sensitive nub without mercy. Swirling it with his tongue, rubbing it between his teeth, suckling on it until she tugged his hair, where the teen’s fingers would take over pinching Georgia’s clit. Teasing her to no end all with a smug grin on Flynn’s handsome face.

“Enjoying mother…?” The young teen purred, swiping his tongue at it once more. Loving the juices that were escaping from his mother, due her own desire to have her young son dominating her like this. She may not have ever expected to have gotten her grown up son like this, but feeling the talented tongue of the buff stud on her clit, would have her hoping for every day until she got again.

Yet another reason to add to her list about why she was hating seeing her last child move out. 

Not that she knew he had a talented tongue. She would be wanting it morning, lunch and dinner. It was a shame he was moving out in just a day or so, now that the craving for Flynn’s tongue was trapped in her mind. Thoughts of the eighteen-year-old pleasing his mother, like she deserved. Knowing that her son would be awaiting an answer, the police officer found herself purring between her moans, releasing a drawn out: 

“Y-YESSSSSS!”

Hearing her confession, Flynn finally broke free from her, pulling her down as he stood up. He wasted no time aligning his cock against her pussy once again. All his pent up desire overcoming him, Flynn immediately thrust his length inside. Both Jones let out a gasp. Georgia from the thickness of her son stretching her and Flynn from how tight his mother was, much more than he anticipated.

“Fuck…” The boy moaned out as he pressed himself against his mother, his hands on the wall behind trying to hold on. He needed a minute to gather his strength again, to slowly pull his cock back, letting out even more moans from the friction of his cock being clung on tightly by the walls in her pussy.

“Yes, Flynny! Fuck your mother! Make me feel you!” Georgia screamed in pleasure as her own son bred her. She hadn’t taken one for quite a while, but Flynn had worked her better than anything she had felt before. All that weekend was definitely a good practice for him. Flynn himself grunted, focusing all his strength on ramming his cock into his mother. 

He couldn’t have asked for a better farewell present as his mother’s pussy pulled him in further inside with every thrust. He went faster and faster into her with every jab he did, eliciting even more wail of pure pleasure between the two.

Georgia couldn’t believe Flynn was still hammering her pussy like that. She thought to herself what a total beast she had raised. Though not disappointed in his skills at all. The screams of utter bliss stemming from her lips was the work of that teenage beast. His cock drilled into her passage relentlessly, forcing her hole open wide to accommodate its girth. She couldn’t get enough and actually started to fear for the tiles. Flynn’s muscles were flexing with enough power to crack.

“F-Flynn-!” She tried to cry out but he brutally fucked away. “Oh gawd, baby! Don’t stop fucking meeee!”

That wasn’t at all what she wanted to say. 

Flynn’s lips curled into a smirk as his hips hammered away without mercy. Pounding his mother roughly into the wall at a furious pace, never letting her get the chance to breathe or get a word in. He fucked her like a jackrabbit who downed four cans of Red Bull. Using all his pent up energy and arousal to really give it to her.

“Maybe we should move on from the wall,” He hissed into her ear like a lustful snake. 

Georgia could have sworn he just read her mind. But there was no time to think as Flynn pulled them off the wall before turning off the water. He stepped back. It wasn’t a big shower but there was enough room to lay down on top of her and suddenly drive his cock in roughly. The force made her large tits bounce on her chest. A sight which Flynn moaned at; He leaned in quickly and took a nipple into his mouth, trapped between his teeth. Lightly nibbling it while pounding like an animal, tearing up that tight pussy with the six and a half inch prick between his legs.

He forced her to scream with absolute pleasure, squeezing her legs around his waist. There was no stopping Flynn in his arousal fuelled fucking of Georgia’s hole. 

“FUCK! FLYNN!” She gasped at the new force he used to drive that sexy cock inside. And as his teeth grazed her nipple it just added a new level of pleasure to it all. “Destroy my pussy, Flynn! Tear me up with your big cock!”

“Yeaaaaah beg for it mom!” 

Flynn fucked deep, filling that hole with his cock. His body was hot and exhausted but the boy didn’t miss a beat in pounding her pussy. Even Flynn’s dick was getting too hot and he knew the end was fast approaching. In just a few thrusts he was at the edge, ready to shoot a pent up load deep inside her. Slamming away faster and faster, using every ounce of stretch left, Flynn growled. This was it. The moment he was going to flood her. Flynn grit his teeth over Georgia’s shoulder while plunging his length inside her. Feeling the soft, warm wet walls of her pussy constricting around his dick every time he hammed it into her hole. With each thrust his cock would stretch the woman wider open and fuck another shower of juices from Georgia. She came on Flynn’s cock to no end, tightening up more than some high school girls Flynn had hammered.

He felt his balls churning up a hot load all for her. Ready to be fucked deep into the mature woman, make her leak his cream.

“Uuuuungh, mom you’re milking my cock! S-so tight! I’m gonna nut in you!” He growled into her ear. Slamming her onto the shower floor. When Flynn’s cock bottomed out inside, Georgia’s legs wrapped tight around his waist.

“Flood me you fucking stud!” Georgia thrashed underneath. “Yesyesyes!!! Cum in my pussy, Flynnie! Shoot it all in mommy!”

With his mother’s pussy hugging his cock and both her hands worshipping every inch of his flawless body, Flynn shoved it in hard. Hitting her pussy like a jackhammer and burying it in to the hilt. Flynn’s low grunts were by far the hottest sound made in that shower. His meaty cock grinded down inside her, while pumping a thick load of teenage cum into Georgia’s pussy. Fucking his raw cum into her passage, treating it like a toy for his dick. His leaving home gift stuffed in his mother’s pussy.

There was so much it oozed out around his dick, pouring onto the shower floor around them. Flynn fucked it in and out of her slowly, his hips more or less moving with a mind of their own.

Then, with a tired sigh, his limbs finally gave out. Flynn collapsed on top of her. 

His shoulders slumped and his head hung low. “I think… I’ll be visiting a lot,”

Georgia lazily traced her son’s chest, barely able to think. There was so much spunk inside her. And that cock’s thickness filled her perfectly, leaving no room left for thought. She felt young again with Flynn inside.

“If your friends are hot… I might consider coming over instead,” She purred into her son’s ear. “Lots of hot, sexy boys for mommy,”

Flynn didn’t want to share. He simply growled a very whiny, “Mooooooooom!”


End file.
